The Thomas cup, part 2 with finals
by KrspaceT
Summary: Sari Sumdac and Ashoka Tano are in the Thomas cup, a cup set up by Thomas to help them master their keyblades. This is Ashoka's side of the story, and contains X overs from Ed, Edd N Eddy, Grim Adventures, Percy Jackson and Transformers Animated
1. Chapter 1

Ashoka in the Thomas cup

Two Teenage girls approached the entrance to a coloseum. One had red hair, and striking blue eyes. Her skin was tan and she wore a yellow orange dress. She had a keyblade in hand, a larger version of her cybertron key with a autobot keychain and a grip expanded to look like cybertron metal.

The other was a dusky red skinned alien with headtails in white and gray stripes. She wore a red mid driff and skirt with red leggings. She had a keyblade like a lightsabre, whose end resembled a star with comets around the hand grip and a keychain of R2D2.

"So, this is the place Thomas said we should get practice while he's recovering" the human girl asked.

"Duh" the alien smirked. The human was now grinning.

"What?" the alien snapped

"Ashoka, lets make a bet" the girl smiled wryly. The two had a bit of a friendly rivarly going on, and a few stupid competitions so on, so on.

"And that would be Sari?" Ashoka asked.

"Simple, the person who doesn't get to the finals, and win has to treat the winner to the finest resaraunt the winner can think of"

"Oh, I'm going to eat well tonight" Ashoka said confidently.

"Sure, not"

"Hey, your the young heroines Thomas sent" a voice said. Turning they saw a fat, short man with goat horns and legs. He was real hairy.

"Philocetes, or Phil as they call me" he introduced. "Trainer of heroes. So, Thomas has set up a tournament, you know he payed for it blah blah blah. Of course, Ol Hades puts heartless in the cups, you know as monsters and such, but a few other heroes have popped in, for a special challenge. Each of you will be in a different half of the tournament, and you meet in the finals. And remember just two things" the girls listened in carefully

"Never stop trying!"

"That was three" Sari commented.

"Doesn't matter, its cup time.

**THOMAS CUP**

Seat 20

Ashoka was faced with a trio of power wild monkey heartless. Yowling, they charged at her. Jumping, she called forth her keyblade and stabbed one. The other two tripped and rolled away, before bouncing up and leaping. Grinning, Ashoka sliced through them like butter, the hearts flying away

Seat 19

Ashoka now was surrounded by creepworms, at least a dozen of them. They scattered, and she followed them. Dashing, she sliced one in half, before using the force to spin a trio of them towards her like draddles. Slicing them as well, she then couldn't find the others. Looking, she backed away. There was only one, and it just got swallowed by a tentaclaw.

"Wierd, but I guess that wasn't planned" She muttered to herself before jumping and sending a brisingr spell at it. It exploded into smoke.

Seat 18

Ashoka was now facing a duo of dusk nobodies. The creatures swirved, and spun straight at her. Rolling ,she avoided a lashing before tossing one into the air with the force before stabbing it. Hearing the other coming in from behind, she spun quickly out the way behind it and stabbed it.

Seat 17

Now hovering over Ashoka was a Sky Grappler. It yowled before sending a air slice of piercing winds. Enduring, Ashoka's head tails fluttered in the breeze before she sent a wave of the force into it, forcing it down. She then sent her keyblade at it, but the creature sent a storm of winds around itself, blocking her keyblade and knocking it away. She then drew out her lightsabre and stabbed it, as the keyblade returned to her.

Seat 16

It was quite in the colliseum, too quite. And she was right. In a flash of light, a hero appeared. He had pasty, almost yellow skin. His hair was black in a buzz cut, and had only one eyebrow. He wore a green jacket, with a striped red and white undershirt and jeans.

"Hello strange mutant, I am Ed" he told her.

"Did Thomas send you to test me for this tournament thing" Ashoka asked.

"Right Bucko" he said before he glowed. His attire changed, to a cheap looking viking costume. He now had a spatula, sword thing with a glowing yellow and green sheen. He raised it into the air.

"Alien creature, I am the alien destroyer from Buchacrest!" and with that strange remark, he charged. Grinning, she rolled out the way before sending her keyblade at him, but he grabbed it one handed. With a flick of his wrists, she went flying. Landing, she avoided being hit by the spatula sword thing before she sent a blast of the force straight into him. Struggling, he flung the force wave away, and it flew off somewhere.

"How are you so strong?"

"I eat my Vegetables, with Buttered TOAST!" he yelled, before he dissapeared. He appeared behind her, and headbutted her. Rolling, she fell into the dirt. Coughing, she saw him jump and landed, with his sword imbedded into the dirt. Then he yelled, and from out of nowhere a swarm of black crows appeared, and swarmed around Ashoka. They seemed to fade away like mist whenever her blade hit them, but she couldn't see a thing. But then, she set the crows ablaze with Brisingr, and as they all faded, she turned to see Ed, and Ed? and Ed? One of the new eds had a cloth hanger claw for a hand and a jetpack, and another version of himself in a gray, multi armed costume.

"What can't this guy do?" Ashoka yelled in frustration.

"I can't make a sparrow sing like my bathtub in the shower" and with that, the clawed one flew at her.

"I am the claw" he yelled as the claw hooked itself into her keyblade. It flung into the wall of the colliseum. Drawing her lightsabre, she sliced down at the claw ed, when it suddenly broke to pieces.

"I am Cortosis, and friendly to dry clean with Malawian detergent" he yelled, again with some wierd line before Ashoka called out the other keyblade she had. It resembled Lexeaus's Tomahawk, with a grip similar in appearance to his original self's pole and a keychain of a dew drop. It was the Muddy Axe Blade.

"Rain shot" she yelled as she levitated and took aim. Then water vapors started to fly straight into the eds. They then started to smoke up.

"WATER"

"SOAP"

"CLEANLINESS, THE SCOURGE OF THE ICE FARTING BOAR OF LAOS, THE RETURN" they yelled, still strange as the clones faded, and the original changed back and fell. From him a keychain fell out and came to her as her original keyblade came back, and somehow her lightsabre was repaired. She then changed her original into the new keyblade.

The keyblade's blade was a sock hat with Ed's jacket as the grip and guard. Its keychain was a dollar sign, it was Unity of Ed's.

"May you have luck, and beware of the Penguin of Prussia" and he vanished.

"What's with that guy?" Ashoka asked herself.

Seat 14

It was quiter now, she now faced a Nova Shadow. The creature swiped at her, but she rolled out and sliced at it with Unity of Ed's. It avoided it somehow, and dived into, the ground? Looking around, Ashoka failed to see it pop up from under her, sending her flying.

"Cura" she yelled, healing mid air before sending a brisingr spell into the heartless, killing it finally.

Seat 13

Now she was up against a duo of Sniper Nobodies. They twitched before levitating and firing red arrows at her. Using the force, she sent them back, but they swirvled out of the path of them before firing rappidly. Spinning Unity of Ed's, she knocked them back at them. Then jumping, she sliced one in half and got the other in quick succession.

Seat 12

She was now up against a group of eight deserters. They panicked, and started to flee. Grinning, she sliced one down. The others came at her, and quickly she sliced them away. Now only two were left, and then out of nowhere they dissapeared as two tentaclaws formed.

"How many of these things are there?" she asked before they tried to bite her. Rolling out of the way she sliced one in half before hitting it with a blizzaga. The icy blast sent it to pieces.

Seat 11

Now again, there was no one around. Looking around, she saw a figure suddenly appear. He wore a black robe, and had a large sythe. His hands were bones, and his face was a skeletons.

"Was up man, de names Grim"

"As in, the Grim Reaper?"

"That's right, Thomas and I go back a year or two, when he helped me get rid of those two annoying brats" he spun his sycthe with skill. " Now lets see how good you are"

"Your not taking my soul right?" she asked before charging. Grim slashed his sycthe, with Ashoka leaping over it before she sent a kick into him. He stepped back a bit before tapping the syche into the ground. Torrents of green fire erupted, with Ashoka dancing not to be burned.

"Ah, I haven't had this much fun in ages, and I know what Ages are, I lived through a lot" he commented before sending a shockwave out of his sycthe. Ashoka avoided it, before levitating.

"Rain shot" and she sent a blast of water straight into Grim. Landing, she saw she had just gotten him wet.

"Man, this was dry clean only" he mused, before he opened a portal. He dissapeared, before dozens opened, allowing him, hidden in a swarm of ghosts to fly into the center.

"Now face my, awesome power" he yelled before the ground burst open with a giant blaze of green fire. Landing, he saw Ashoka panting tired.

"Cura"

"That's not enough child" he smiled before he sent another shockwave at her. Then with the force, she barely managed to stopped it before sending it straight into Grim. He shattered, falling into dozens of bones.

"Ow, you win child. That was fun, and here for the time"

Stopa upgraded to Stopga

Seat 10

Now Ashoka was up against a trio of Striped Arias. She got ready to slice them, but she saw a protective barrier around them. A Barrier master was behind them. Shrugging, she ran at it. Avoiding shots from the Arias, she nearly got hit a few times. Using her new spell, she froze the heartless in place before slicing at it quickly and then with a Blizziga. It exploded, and the Arias were exposed. Grinning, she froze them too, before quickly slicing at them with vigor. Then with a smirk, they unfroze and exploded from their accumilated damage.

Seat 9

Ashoka now stood against a Avalanche. It yowled as it flew up into the sky before sending a storm of ice shards at her. Yelling Brisingr, she melted through the ice before jumping and stabbing the beast, then again with Unity of Ed. Yelling, it tried to force her off.

"Brisingr" and it melted down to nothing

Seat 8

Now surrounding her was a quartet of Pirates. Swinging their blades, Ashoka jumped over the incoming slicers, before sending a wave of force into the ground. Like a shockwave, they fell down to allow her blade to pierce them in the stomach. But with one left, the ground shook. The last one was eaten, and three Tentaclaws appeared.

"What are they anyway" she asked herself before stopping one and slicing it down. Rolling away, she sent a brisingr into the next one. The final one dove into the ground to form under Ashoka's feet. It tried to swallow her, but she kicked its head with vigor before stabbing its red eye.

Seat 7

Now around her were a duo of dancers. They slided around, making it hard for her to stab them into dust. Then one appeared behind her, and swung her in a spin dance to the death. Grinding her heels into the dirt, she held it with her weight before stabbing it. The other one was hiding, like its master would have. Smirking, she raised it into the air with the force, before pulling it at her. She sliced it in half.

Seat 6

Now the arena was quite again. Then a flash of light illuminated the area. Rising up was a black haired girl, with punk looking cloths and eyeliner. Her eyes were a deep electric blue. In her hand was a spear, and on her arm a terrifying shield.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Ashoka asked?

"They call me Thalia" she greeted.

"So, what's your power supposed to be?" Really, Ashoka thought Thomas sent a rock star at her

"I am the daughter, of Zeus, and a recently made god" she told her lightly.

"Really, a god, oh come on Thomas, could you have made it any easier" she said sarcasticly. Thalia grinned.

"Actually, Sari is facing Zak. He thought, oh Zak could control you and that would be unfair for you. But since Percy and Annabeth are getting married, already sent the invites to Greenia, Thomas decided that I would test you. You Jedi, your afraid of sith lightning?"

"It's evil?"

"Yes, maybe that lightning, but lets see you face a good user of electricity" and with that the battle began. But then Thalia vanished.

"Hey" she called from up top the walls of the arena. Looking up, Ashoka saw her string a bow. Then came arrows, electically charged arrows. Avoiding them, Ashoka got cocky, and then the arrows exploded. Ashoka was knocked down as Thalia landed down in a plume of dust, before trying to get her with her spear. Ashoka rolled out the way and tried to Stopga her, but it failed completely. Thalia tried to shis cabob her, but with Unity of Ed's, she blocked it completely.

"Cura" and with that she was refreshed and knocked Thalia back. Then she sent a Brisingr spell at her, but then she used her shield to take it. The shield was terrifiying, it looked like Medusa's head so Ashoka nervously stepped back.

"Like it, just like my dads" she commented before quickly vanishing, but this time just behind Ashoka. Then she sent a massive static charge into her, but Ashoka sensed it and blocked it with Unity of Ed. The blade contacted the hand, and the static and light energy collided, in a blinding light. Blinking, Ashoka tried to make sense, when she heard a thrust. Instintively avoiding a piercing blow, she sent a storm of the force to send Thalia out of the way as she blinked. Calling out Muddy Axeblade, she charged and her blades collided into her shield. With her eyes closed to avoid seeing it, she managed to dent it before she banished.

"Hey" she said stringing her bow up high. Looking up, she avoided a electric arrow by jumping up, then another one by rediriecting it with the force. Then the arrows exploded as Thalia jumped down. She charged, but Ashoka had a smirk.

"Hey static, you can't get me" and she made a face. Thalia was steaming, and static was coarsing across her as she charged with a electric coarsing spear.

"Rain shot" Ashoka smirked as globs of water started firing at Thalia. The blobs exploded, and the electricity reacted badly. Thalia was fried.

"Urg" she said getting up, now with her cloths surrounded in smoke.

"Uh, sorry about that" Ashoka told her.

"It's okay" she shook her hand, with no static discharge. She left a keychain, a pinecone and left. She placed it on Unity of Ed's, and it changed. The blade was now a striking thunderbolt. The hand guard was shaped almost like a crescent moon on one side, and a similar thunderbolt on the other. A pinecone was the keychain, on links rather like pine wood. It was the Thunder's Grace.

Seat 5

Now she was up against a large swarm of yellow operas, about 12 of them. They were surrounded by a barrier, showing a barrier master was near. As bolts of static were flung at her, she blocked some with Thunder's grace and avoided the others before finding the barrier master. Jumping, she struck it from behind, coating it in static from Thunder's Grace's thunder finish. It shocked the heartless, allowing Ashoka to stab it. Now the Operas were vulnerable, and with a strong bit of force she sent them at her, allowing her to slice them with ease

Seat 4

Now Ashoka was stared at by a duo of Breserkers. Then their blades went crazy, and sent them flying at her. Side stepping, she avoided the giants blades as they slinked back at her. With Thunder's Grace, she contacted one causing a burst of static. It stopped the beast to allow it to be stabbed. The other then dropped his, and as another formed, Ashoka grabbed the other one, and chucked it into it. The nobody disintergrated.

Seat 3

Now Ashoka was against a Bulky Vender. What was this doing here? Yawning, she struck it with her keyblade, causing some prizes to leak out. She picked up some ethers and a pancea.

Seat 2

Ashoka was now facing the giant Leech Grave. Tentaclaws surrounded it, and they tried to swallow her whole. So this was where they came from. Then jumping, she sliced one in half before rolling and leaping into the second. The third was downed by a Brisingr. The Leechgrave then hung their motionless. Quickly, Ashoka sliced at it, then stabbed. Then it got back and swatted her with the grave part away. But as she rolled, she jumped back into the air, avoiding a few new tentaclaws.

"Rain shot" and dozens of watery orbs flew straight into it. The heartless fell and faded away.

Part two is done, now for part 3, coming soon


	2. The finals

Okay, this is a sequal to Thomas cups part 1 and 2, so check them for the story

Seat 1

Both the girls dashed into the final arena. Sari had a yellow orange dress, blue eyes and red hair in pig tails. Her skin was tan and in her hand was a keyblade. Its blade was a brown hand which was connected to the guard by a yellow length. Its crossguard were two S shaped serpents and the keychain was a fractured stone. It was called the Weapon of Kur.

Ashoka was in a red midriff, skirt and white leggings. She was a alien with dusky red skin and three head tails on her head, white masses with gray stripes. In her hand was a keyblade with the blade of a lightning bolt, the guard was one one side a bolt of thunder the other a crescent moon and the keychain was a pinecone. The keyblade was called Thunder's grace

"So, ready the final round" Sari smiled. " I was thinking of a nice diner I saw in Coruscant, with you paying" but she noticed Ashoka seemed pain.

"Soka? Ashoka? AT? tail head? Toga?" she tried every name she could think of to get a response.

"I, can't" she sniffled. " Thomas and I, can't go back home. Stupid Luminara! Stupid Yoda! STUPID VOTE"

"Wha?" Sari said shocked

"Gwaah" Ashoka nearly had tears in her eyes " you don't realize how unfair the vote was really. While Plo Koon, Obi Wan Kenobi, Shaak Tii and Mace Windu were behind us firmly, the other members of the council voted no. Fisto and Mundi weren't able to vote, and I had a feeling they would have kept Thomas and I in"

"I'm sorry Ashoka" Sari tried to cheer her up. Ashoka tossed her keyblade away, but it reappeared to her.

"Stupid, Key, blade! It ruined my life" she now had tears across her face.

"Ah, tears" a voice laughed. "Natures nectar"

"Show yourself" Sari yelled, standing up for her crying friend/rival. Then in a blast of smoke, a man appeared. He had a big chin, and blue skin. He wore a black toga, and his hair were blue flames.

"Hey, got a minute, Hades lord of the dead, so you wanna join the underworld, nah who am I kidding, your joining rather you like it or not!" and fire appeared in his hands.

"Uh, no" Sari said determined getting up. Then behind her, she saw Ashoka pushing herself up.

"I may be down, but I'm not that kind of person" she smirked, as they charged.

"I propose, you get toasty" Hades grinned as he sent a blast of fire straight at the girls. With the force, Ashoka stopped the fiery blast before redirecting it into the sky. Then on skates, Sari struck Hades with Weapon of Kur, but he slashed at her with fiery hands. Knocked back a bit, he sent a inferno at her, that Ashoka blocked with the force before she tossed Thunder's grace at him. It hit, and a static discharge emmited, causing him to explode in a storm of sparks. Still standing after that, he spun like a fiery, fire launching wheel, that a combination of Ashoka's force and a reflega spell from Sari reflected

"Now, get ready for this" they yelled. The girls then began to glow bright blue on Sari's end, and green on Ashoka's. They then flew in a brightly colored torpedo straight into Hades, sending him flying into the air.

"Heart power!" they yelled as from their pockets all of their keychains formed around Hades, Their originals, Unity of Ed's, Muddy Axeblade, and Sari's original, as well as her Te Xuan Keyblade. Then they glowed a bright color of white, and a few new keyblades appeared around them.

Sari

Tambourine Tamarin; It's blade edge was a tambourine with a orange blade part. The guard looked like a monkey tail, with it's grip resembling adjoining monkey ears. The keychain was the pudding cup.

Pain of Solitude from 358 Days

Watch Work a blade with a top like a green circle with a black hourglass in the middle of it. Green ends stick out like keyteeth. The blade itself is mainly black, with a guard with white dots dotting it like stars. The keychain was a similar circle to the top, but the green was white

Olympia from KH1

Ashoka

Hero's Crest from Kingdom Hearts 2

Abyssal Tide from 358 Days

Igniter of Fate the blade on top has a eye with a circle around it with a arrow point at the end, the symbol of Xana. The striking end parts resembled the lasers out of clone rifles. The guard was half the same glowing green color of Ashoka's lightsabre, the other resembling the pink, energy orbs used by fellow keybearer Aelita. The keychain was of two bright yellow stars linked by a rod of white, with 8 black stars above as links

The blades floated around Hades, before blasting him.

"This, isn't, happening!" he yelled as the blades blasted him, causing him to vanish.

"Okay, that was a good pick me up" Ashoka smiled as the keyblades returned to the respective owners

"So, what now?" Sari asked

"Well, say why not split the bill 50 50?"

"Sure, I know of this great place in Pokemon castle with the best ice cream for desert" Sari smiled

"Okay" they smiled as they left


End file.
